sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.P.E./Chapter Two - Team-Ups
Team-Ups is the second installment of Season One of H.O.P.E. and the second episode overall. In France, Mona Vanderwaal meets Tara Dikov, and Mona manipulates Tara into becoming her new weapon against the Ultimate Despairs. Meanwhile, Tom, Claire, Crim, Mandy, Ivy and Harley all drive to the Sock Factory but everything goes terribly wrong once a familliar face kills one of the team. Cast TBA. Episode Intro JUNKO'S OFFICE -- 1 DAY AFTER THE APOCALYPSE -- NIGHT JUNKO'' (internal monologuing)'': After I pretty much brainwashed the entire world with despair, now it was time for me to create the ultimate reality show. And what better way than to do that then trapping 15 students on Hope Academy? Everyone will watch it and everyone will love it. Muahahahahahahaha. PART ONE PARIS -- CREEPY DOLL STORE -- 2 DAYS AFTER THE APOCALYPSE -- EVENING Mona is sleeping, while Mary and Alex Drake are trying to escape. MARY DRAKE: Fucking hell where does this bitch keep the keys ALEX DRAKE'' (in a ridiculous british accent)'': Bloody hell, it's Mona, mother. She probably has it hidden in some doll's hole or something. MARY DRAKE: Can you please pretend you're American for the rest of your life? ALEX DRAKE: Fuck you MARY DRAKE: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER ALEX DRAKE: That wasn't me (points to the necklace she made out of Wren) Wren, you fucking brit, get some manners! Suddenly, in a jumpscare fashion, Mona wakes up and stares creepily at them. MONA: Yo MARY DRAKE: WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FUCKING KEY MONA: Bad itch taunts Christianity's hoe, I am into nothing terrible, tumbling ever living lasting ill naughty goat, you obey universe, not oh torn heaven imagining nature goats. MARY DRAKE: ... ALEX DRAKE: OMFG MARY DRAKE: wat ALEX DRAKE: ITS A FUCKING RIDDLE YOU STUPID FUCK, SHES SAYING THIS STUPID SHIT MUST BE BECAUSE IT MEANS SOMETHING MONA'' (repeating endlessly)'': Bad itch taunts Christianity's hoe, I am into nothing terrible, tumbling ever living lasting ill naughty goat, you obey universe, not oh torn heaven imagining nature goats. MARY DRAKE: What if its about the initials of every word? ALEX DRAKE: Finally you say something clever batshit hoe MARY DRAKE: I swear to God Alex writes down the initials of every word, which spells: "Bitch I aint telling you nothing". Mona laughs like fucking Hester Ulrich but suddenly Mona hears someone knocking on the door. She checks who it is. It's international shupermodel Tara Dikov. TARA DIKOV: Hey, I'm a door to door shupermodel, you might reckognize me from America's Top Model MONA: Sorry, I don't watch a lot of TV, you know, I have a very busy life, between feeding my enemies I kidnapped and selling dolls to psychopatic girls and grown men who are going to use them as sex toys TARA DIKOV: My hand is sore after tearing those monster's dicks off, have you got a dildo? MONA: Yes, but I borrowed them from my boyfriend TARA DIKOV: wat MONA: yeah were getting married TARA DIKOV: btw whats ur name MONA: Mona Vanderwaal TARA DIKOV: Please to meet you Moan Fuckermall MONA: are u retarded TARA DIKOV: No, I'm asian and ur racist MONA: Hmm... and you tear off people's dicks for a living TARA DIKOV: No, but it does feel very satisfying MONA: Wait a minute, if you tear people's dicks off why do you need a dildo TARA DIKOV: '''Theyre all fucking tiny and a son of a bitch stole my wallet so I dont have money to buy a baguette so '''MONA: Hey, you dont have anywhere to go, so how bout you live here? My boyfriends probably dead and his house is across the street where theres thousands of dildos TARA DIKOV: Seriously? MONA: He has a condition stop judging him TARA DIKOV: What kind of fucking condition makes you want to put a dildo in your asshole MONA: idk thats what his special doctor and his personal trainer and the mailman told me TARA DIKOV: riiiiiiiiiiiiiight TARA DIKOV: well I could always turn you into a 2nd shupermodel, I mean I dont really do charity work bc I hate the poor people but ur face is fucking aids so TARA DIKOV: I guess I could stay here moan MOAN: ffs MOAN: hey wait a minute MOAN: TOM FIX MY FUCKING NAME PART TWO SOCK FACTORY -- 2 DAYS AFTER THE APOCALYPSE -- NIGHT Crim, Tom, Claire, Mandy, Ivy and Harley finally had arrived to the local Sock Factory. It was dark and chilly so Harley jumped to Ivy's arms to get warm. CRIM: finally we fucking made it CLAIRE: ok so how do we make a sock out of this bs MANDY: Well how did we do it back in the day? TOM: guys i hear footsteps MANDY: TOM SHUT THE FUCK UP CRIM: YEAH YOU STINKY OLD BITCH CLAIRE: tom no offense but please stop. get some help Ivy puts Harley down. HARLEY: guys i hear footsteps CRIM: omfg where MANDY: GODDAMMIT CLAIRE: thanks for the help harley, ur really helpful TOM: ...wat? HARLEY'' (to Claire)'': Aww, thanks hon. When I lived in Brooklyn, oof, shit went down there Harley joins Tom. HARLEY: So, what's ur story? TOM: omfg i love u kwen HARLEY: omg arent u the cutest plushie TOM: OMFG U CALLED ME PLUSHIE Tom hugs Harley. Suddenly, someone steps out of the shadow. It's... EVERYONE: DYSLEXIA? YEP. BELLA THORNE. '''BELLA FUCKING THORNE.' '''BELLA THORNE:' Oi ghys ama mahda u beach (TRANSLATION: Hi guys, I'mma murder u bitch) Bella Thorne points agressively at Poison Ivy. IVY: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH NATURE BITCH? COME HERE AND GET ME HOE Bella Thorne exhales her bad morning breath, distracting Ivy. Bella then picks up a gardening tool. BLELA TORN: HAI PAEBOLA, HAW BAW URS CLOIN UPP AR BUUSH! GOT AT, COZZ HE A PLONTI (TRANSLATION: Hey Pamela, how about you clean up your bush! Get it, cause she's a plant) Ivy quickly pushes Bala to the ground, but when Ivy jumps to Ebola, she picks up the gardening tool and cuts Ivy in half. HARLEY: NOOO! Dyslexia runs off before Crim can catch her, and Harley falls down to Ivy's corpse, crying. CRIM: Well, now we're fucked MANDY: Yea, without Ivy we cant go to the airport HARLEY: fuck. you. people. MANDY: Excuse you, do you fucking know who I-- HARLEY: SHUT UP. IS THAT ALL SHE MATTERED TO YOU PEOPLE? SHE WAS JUST A TOOL IN YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE? YOU PEOPLE ARE FUCKING SELFISH. YOU ARE DISGUSTING, VILE CREATURES. YOU HAVE NO SOUL. IVY WAS KIND. YES SHE DID MURDER EVERYONE FOR HER NATURE FETISH BUT SHE TRULY CARED ABOUT ME. SHE WASNT SELFISH. SHE WAS MY IVY. ITS NOT LIKE SHE WAS SOME SOCK. SHE WAS REAL. CLAIRE: Um, I'm sorry to break it down to you but... Claire shows Ivy a Sock Tag on Ivy's corpse. TOM: omfg MANDY: '''SHE WAS A FUCKING SOCK THIS ENTIRE TIME '''TOM: thats not all though, look who hired the making of the sock Tom points to the tag where it says the true maker of the sock was Poison Ivy herself. HARLEY: I-I... No... No... NO! NO NO NO NO NO! TOM: Harley, I understand you're hurt but-- HARLEY: SHUT UP FAG! TOM: is it weird that i lowkey hoped for the moment you would say that Harley storms off and runs away from the factory. And Tom follows her. OFC. Epilogue LOCKED WAREHOUSE -- 3 DAYS AFTER THE APOCALYPSE -- MIDNIGHT SHAGGY: I can't open the fucking door VELMA: Because you're a stupid fuck DAPHNE: Hey guys can we just all relax ffs Suddenly a creepy man steps out of the shadows. He has a Batman mask and a creepy smile. CREEPY DUDE: No please... He takes off his mask, revealing... JOKER: Keep going. This is so much fun! Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season One Episodes